Yakuza
Yakuza (also known as Mecha Spider X, Arachni-X, or just The Spider) is the sixth boss Samus faces aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion. Yakuza is a large spider-like creature. It lurks in the Main Deck's Reactor Silo and is one of the hardest bosses in the game. The battle Once Samus has fallen into a large pit, three bolts of fire will be shot to the ground, and Yakuza will come climbing down to battle Samus. First Phase Yakuza will move around in a straight line around the room crawling all over the back wall, and occasionally touching the ground if it aligns itself correctly. If you are unfortunately near the spot where he touches the ground, he will grab you and quickly siphon off a large amount of your energy. To escape his clutches, struggle by moving left and right. To minimize danger of this, stay in the Morph Ball in the corner when he is moving around. While in the corner, there is a very little chance of being caught(it's still possible though; the left corner of the room is usually the corner that he comes into contact with). Yakuza will slowly move so the high point of his scuttling is over you. This greatly decreases the difficulty of the battle. After moving around enough, Yakuza will stop and open his mouth. When he opens his mouth, he will begin charging a volley of three fireballs to launch at you. As soon as you see him stop, you should immediately come out of your morph ball and position yourself either beneath him, or at an angle to where you can fire at him diagonally. When his mouth is open and he is charging, shoot as many Ice Missiles into his mouth as possible before he releases some fireballs at you. It would also be helpful to crouch in a corner, (Only if you're in no danger of being grabbed) and charge the Wide Beam to fire at him to get in an extra shot. A Charge Beam can be launched by arming the missiles, so you can transition directly to firing missiles. The process will continue as he changes color as his health decreases, until you destroy his legs, and he will turn into his second form. Second Phase Now Yakuza will Space Jump around the room erratically, dropping slug-like projectiles on the ground below him. He can only be damaged while he is not Space Jumping. There are two ways you can do this: *One, you can run around the room and drunkenly fire missiles everywhere, proving to be quite effective (only if you have a lot of health, as you will run into a lot of projectiles) *Two, you can actively avoid the projectiles and follow Yakuza's movements while firing at strategic intervals. Once you deal enough damage, Yakuza will turn into a regular Core-X. Deal with as necessary. Once you beat it, you will obtain the Space Jump. Gallery Image:Yakuza.gif|Yakuza's motions. Image:Yakuza1.png|Yakuza's color change due to Samus damaging it. Image:Yakuza2.png|Yakuza's head spinning across the room. Category:Bosses Category:X